Mama's Broken Heart
by jewelchamberlain
Summary: AU: What happens when Lawyer Eric is awoken at 2 am in order to bail his secretary Tris out of jail? None of it makes sense and the crazier she seems the closer he feels to her. This isn't her Mama's broken heart, can Eric keep from from losing herself to heartache and betrayal? Will he allow her to use him to make it look like she's moved on or will his feelings get in the way?


**Once again another Eris story set in an alternate universe which happens to be modern day Chicago. Eric is as 27 year old lawyer and Tris is his 24 year old secretary. Going to have a moment of complete honesty with you. This story is a work of fiction which means some research was done and some I completely made up so please don't get stuck on the small reception for 'Hey Bartender' and 'Questionable Ethics' has been amazing and I appreciate each and every one of you who follows my stories it makes me smile every time I get another review, follow or favorite. I will do my best to update Questionable Ethics tonight since I'll be out of town for the weekend but this story was floating through my brain and I had to get the first chapter written out. I did not mean to write this in first person, it was a bit of a pain to remember it was in first person but that was the only way it worked with the opening my brain gave me. I'm not sure if the rest of the chapters will be in first person or not. I do not own Divergent or the characters.** **Yes this story was in fact inspired by Miranda Lambert's song 'Mama's Broken Heart'.** **Anyway enough of my rambling please enjoy!**

Waking up to a call from your boss at 2 am on a Saturday is bad enough, however waking up at 2 am to be told you need to bail you secretary out of jail is even worse.

Let me start from the beginning. My name is Eric Coulter, I work as a Lawyer at a local law firm in Chicago called Dauntless Law. Most would say I'm hard hitting and a stone cold killer in the court room. I can promise all that is definitely true especially when it comes to being awoken at 2 am and then it's not bound by any courtroom. I'm twenty-seven and at this very moment as I drive towards the district police station I'm wishing I haven't grown up down the street from the Prior family. If I haven't then I would still be in bed and my secretary would be someone else. However this is the hand fate dealt me and I've got to play it out.

I can still hear my boss, Max's, voice from the call not ten minutes ago telling me to fix this. And by fix he meant handle whatever happened in a professional manner and without firing Tris Prior who over the years had become a valued member of the staff for the firm. Of course that was because I gotten her the job three years ago when her Mom had asked me to help her out since Tris' boyfriend at the time had been drowning them both in debt with medical school loans. Now that man was her fiancé and as far as I'm aware they are finally doing alright now that Tobias has graduated and actually started working.

Parking my Acura TLX I get out of the car and slammed the door harder than necessary it locking itself when I get far enough away. Heading up the steps I straighten the lapels on my blazer having hastily dressed after receiving Max's call. Reaching the front desk I give the clerk a wary and tired smile, "I'm Eric Coulter, Tris…Beatrice Prior's lawyer."

Watching as the man type's information into the computer I lean my elbows against the counter top and release a yawn. It was far too early for this shit but there's nothing I can do about that now. "Looks like there's not going to be a bail hearing. There was a domestic dispute and given she was disturbing the peace we brought her in to cool down for the night. I can release her too you, however she may not return to her place of residence tonight.

Mr. Eaton has made it very clear he doesn't want her trespassing after the events of the evening and since her name isn't on the lease we're to advise both you and her that she may not return to the premises without a police escort in order to gather her belongings. If she does Mr. Eaton has the right to seek out a restraining order, do you understand and acknowledge what I'm telling you?" Maybe it's my tired brain but somewhere along the way I've become lost in translation. I understand the words he's saying, I'm not an idiot but it doesn't make sense.

"I'm sorry are we still discussing Beatrice Prior?" The Officer is now looking at me with that sympathetic expression that says he thinks this is my first year out of law school.

"Yes Mr. Coulter, Beatrice Prior. I just need you to sign this saying I've explained this all to you. I'll leave you with a copy of the report while I get your client." Without another word the Officer disappeared after handing me a police report. Signing the form he gave me I take a seat and begin slowly reading it over. The call was placed at twelve forty in the morning a neighbor complaining about screaming and thrown objects. The police response time was about ten minutes and when they reached the apartment they could hear female yelling from inside. Hearing a crash within the apartment the Officer he ordered the inhabitants to open up and Tobias Eaton was the one to answer the door.

I continue reading with furrowed brow as I hear the buzz through and a door opening knowing they'll still have to return Tris' belongings. I still don't look up trying to finish reading the report before I have to face her and ask her what the hell happened.

So Tobias had answered the door and appeared relieved by the Officers showing up. As I read the statement taken from Tobias I feel utter disbelief beginning to grow.

'I got off a shift at eleven and home at about eleven-thirty. Tris was asleep when I made it in so I reheated some leftovers, ate, cleaned up and took a shower. It was maybe twelve-thirty or so when I got out of the shower, Tris was awake and I figured it was as good a time as any to sit her down and have a serious talk.

When I told her I thought we should break off our engagement she lost it and grabbed the lamp throwing it across the room. Tris began to yell profanity at me throwing anything in her general area, not at me but at the wall across the room. Shortly after what was when you showed up.'

Stated in the report was also the fact that Tris was not on the lease agreement and Tobias did not want her back on the premises without an escort for his own safety. Tris was maybe a buck twenty and though she can fight I know that Tobias isn't afraid of anything other than his reputation being harmed.

"Eric?" Her voice is soft as she says my name and I looked up at her giving an exhausted smile before standing.

"Are you ready to get out of here?" I asked as she vigorously nods her head and given that she's only wearing a pair of sleep shorts and a thin tank top I'm sure that she is ready to go. Neither of us say anything as we walk out of the building and I can almost hear her unasked questions. Now that I'm more awake and aware of the situation the urge to yell at her has been curbed a little but I'm still pretty annoyed by it all.

As we get to my car it unlocks and I don't bother opening the door for her, chivalry went to bed at eleven and won't be up for another five hours or so. Sliding into the driver's seat I slammed the door and press the start button. The silence reminds between us and I prefer it that way however she does not and breaks it. "Aren't you going to say anything? Yell at me? Yell about him? Something?"

My eyes stay fixed on the backup camera and on our surroundings if I was ready to speak about tonight I would have already however I'm not. As we pull out of the lot my eyes are fixed directly ahead of me. "Where am I going Tris?" I ask not bothering to answer her questions.

"Eric…" My left brow rises slightly as she says my name and then trails off. "I can't bother my parents at this hour and Caleb is probably sleeping too…" I'm not playing this game with her right now, I refuse to and so I pull off to the side of the street and put the car in park with my hazard lights on.

"Tris what in the hell do you want from me? It's nearly three in the morning and I might not have court but you know I'm still got to be at the office in four and a half hours. So do me a favor and cut the bullshit and tell it to me straight. Where am I going?" I don't have the time or patience for her to tell me where I'm not going.

I don't have to look over to know she's crying by the sound of soft sniffling as she tries to keep it too herself. Out of the corner of my eyes I can see a silent sob wrack her body. "Can I just stay at your place for tonight? Please it's been…it's been a hard night." I immediately feel bad for snapping at her but I don't show it, that was all she had to ask in the first place and it would have saved us from this. She knows I don't have any patience so I don't know why she's pushing it.

Without saying another word I turn off the hazards and pull back onto the road. I see her curled up into herself in the passenger seat and at the next red light I shrug out of my blazer and lay it across her. I still don't speak, I don't need to and she knows that it's for the best if I don't. "Where are we going?" She asked softly in a timid voice and I mentally kick myself for causing that after the stress she's already endured due to being questioned and put in a holding cell.

"My place Tris, all you had to do was ask." I'm bothered by how long we've known one another and how hard it was for her to ask if she could crash at my place. She knows better than anyone that I can be a complete and total asshole and I come off cold and uncaring but when it comes to my friends and family I will fight like a raging lion to make sure they're cared for.

I swear I hear a hushed, 'thank you' from the passenger seat but I'm not sure. I want to ask her about what happened between her and Tobias tonight but after being questioned by the police I'm sure she just needs a break and some rest. I figure that we can sort it out tomorrow afternoon but for now we both just need sleep. Pulling into the drive way of my house I glance over and realize by the gentle rise and fall of Tris' chest that she's asleep.

As I push the power button the engine shuts off and the car is filled with silence. Taking advantage of the moment I lay my head against the steering wheel. When did my night get so off course? The answer was at 2 am…with a wakeup call. Lifting my head from the steering wheel I look over at Tris and decide I've been enough of an ass already. Opening my door I quietly close it behind me and pull my house keys from my pocket. Opening the passenger door I unbuckle the seat belt and carefully pick the small blonde woman up in my arms careful of her head as I maneuver her out of the car.

I kick the car door closed and head for the door. Feeling her stir my voice is soft, "Wrap your arms around my neck alright?" At first I'm not sure she understands but she does it anyway. That's a great help as I'm balancing her and unlocking the front door at the same time. Stepping in I watch out for the door frame not wanting to smack her head against it, she's had a rough night without accidental abused added to it. Closing the door with my foot I'm careful with her as I lock it once more and then head upstairs. Opening the door to one of the guest rooms I gently place her on the bed and pull off the slip on shoes she's wearing before tucking her in under the sheets and comforter. At least I don't have to wake her up in order to get her to change.

Giving her one final look I ruffle her silky hair, "Good night, you have a lot to explain I hope you're in a sharing mood tomorrow."


End file.
